Afterlight
by coralpearl
Summary: The Cullens have moved to Alaska and are now going to start a new school. Jake is with them, but now he is very different. This is my first story so please no flames. Read and Review. I want feedback.
1. Intro

Afterlight

This is my first fanfiction so be please be nice. I know it might be confusing, but I will probably write a short prologue story soon.

I do not own the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer does.

Bella POV

I was sitting at the computer. Alice was next to me, pointing out clothes I could have for my wardrobe not noticing that I was not paying any attention to her. Renesmee was out with Jacob, after his transformation, only Nessie could make him smile. Renesmee has stopped aging at 17. She has auburn ringlets and my brown eyes. Her skin is a creamy white and she is beautiful.

Emmett was with Rosalie fixing their cars. Edward and Jasper were out hunting.

I heard a car pull up to the garage.

"Watch it mutt!" Rosalie yelled. "You could have taken off a layer of paint."

"Sorry, sorry." Jake replied. Though he didn't sound too sorry.

The door slammed open and Ness and Jacob came running through. I probably won't get over how different he looks as a vampire. Carlisle still doesn't understand how Jake could be bittin and turn into a vampire when he was a shape-shifter. Carlisle says he should have died. Jake now has a dark tan instead of his russet skin. His hair is still a midnight black, but now his eyes are honey colored. His muscles are as big as Emmett's, or quite possibly bigger, from when he was still a shifter. Now Jake looks about 24. He has learned to control himself out of disgust at what he now is. He was a wolf, sworn to protect humans from vampires, now Jake is one.

Tomorrow we are going to start at a new high-school in Alaska. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake are starting out as Juniors. Edward, Alice, Renesmee, and I are going to be Sophmores. We will all look so much older, but we will be able to stay longer.

I can't wait to see how school is now that, Jake and I are doing school again. Ness has been home-schooled and is smarter than a college proffeser. However, only Ness shares my enthusiasm to redo school.


	2. Run Away

Chapter 2

Here is my new chapter. Hopefully it will give some new insight on what Jake is thinking.

Jake's POV

I hate being a vampire. I do not even know how I became one. Ness says it is better that I got vampirized than what was supposed to hapen, me dying. I guess she is right but I became the thing I hated most. All the abilities are awesome, but I miss phasing and talking with my pack brothers in my head. Now the only one that can read my mind is Edward, and I hate it. And I miss my brothers.

"Deal with it. Everyone else has to." _Dammit, Eddie's reading my mind._

"Do not call me Eddie!" All the other vamps had confused faces.

_Then get out of my mind Ed._

"I would love to but I can't so suck it up and be a man_." Ouch... A man... I am not a man anymore. I'm a moster that was designed to kill people._

"Jacob, you are not a monster." _Get the fuck out of my head Edward._

"You better not use that language near my daughter."

"Who do you think you are, my dad? Well you're not. My dad is on a reservation I can hardly visit cause I was bitted by a leech, and now I am one. So leave me the hell alone! And I am sorry about using _bad language_ in **my head** near your daughter. She might be your daughter, but she is my imprint." I yelled at him. On those happy words, I stormed out of our house and went for a run.

Edward POV

"What the hell just happened Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I told him to suck it up and be a man, and he replied with, _I am not a man anymore. I'm a moster that was designed to kill people._ I told him he wasn't a monster and he told me to get the fuck out of his head. Then I told hime that he better not use that language near my daughter. He replied, "Who do you think you are, my dad? Well you're not. My dad is on a reservation I can hardly visit cause I was bitted by a leech, and now I am one. So leave me the hell alone! And I am sorry about using _bad language_ in **my head** near your daughter. She might be your daughter, but she is my imprint."

"Edward," Bella told me, "you know how he is about becoming one of us. You should not have said those things."

"Daddy, where did he go." Ness asked. I was so pissed at myself and Jacob for being so sensative I asked her, "Why do you want to know?"

She gasped and I caught an image of her on Jacob's lap hugging him on his bed when he first turned into a vampire before she hastily blocked her thoughts from me with picures of what her new wardrobe was. "We have school tomorrow and I want him to be there with me."

"Renesmee, come on we will look for him." Bella told our daughter.

"Bella, I don't want her looking for Jacob." I angrily told my wife.

"I don't care Edward. She is his imprint, they are soulmates."

"She is my daughter, I can say if she can go or not."

"I am her mother and I say she can!"

Suddenly, Alice had a vision of Jacob in a meadow I had never seen before there was rustling leaves that moved and a figure came out, but before I could tell who it was, Alice started singing Hannah Montana.

"Alice who was that person?" I asked quietly.

"That is for you to find out later." She told me in a sing song voice.

"Edward, Ness is going to go and find Jake." Bella stated.

"He is angry right now and he can hurt her." I said loudly.

"Have you forgotten that he cannot phase anymore, or are you just blinded by your dislike for him." Bella yelled back.

Bella and I argued for 15 minutes before I realized that we were the only two people in the house, even Renesmee was gone. They were so far away I couldn't read their thoughts.

"Where did they go?" I asked menacingly.

"They left to get away from you and..." The rest was lost as Bella ran out the door and into the forest. I quickly ran after her.

* * *

><p>I'm wondering if Jake should get a vampire power. Leave your ideas in reviews please. I really want Jake to have some awesome power, but if you don't think so tell me!<p>

Read and Review. I want feedback!

I need reviews. I am not putting up a new chapter until I have some ideas for Jake's vampire power or even if he should have one. So REVIEW! Thank you!

I know that you are reading this. Please take time to review.


End file.
